hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Caped Crusader Caper
The Caped Crusader Caper is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Summary One night in a forest, the Mystery, Inc. team is camping. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are hungry. Daphne asks them to get more firewood. Scooby-Doo ends up pulling the antlers of a deer. Apparently, they had never seen a deer before. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby hear strange laughing. They spot Joker and Penguin taking Professor Flakey into the forest. They end up getting caught by accident by Batman and Robin. Batman and Robin explain what has happened and decide to let the Mystery, Inc. team help. Fred, Daphne and Velma are confused at what has happened, and Shaggy remembers a cave he saw earlier. Unfortunately, there is a hollow log in the road, and a dryad is trying to scare them. That dryad is really the Joker in disguise. When Shaggy and Scooby end up missing, Fred, Daphne and Velma inform Batman about what has happened. When they reach a covered bridge, they encounter more trouble. Penguin is under the bridge disguised as a troll. He turns a handle, which turns the bridge, sending the kids back to their campsite. Batman and Robin investigate. Meanwhile, Penguin in his troll disguise scares Shaggy and Scooby. Joker keeps turning the bridge until he sees the Bat-Copter. Scooby-Doo saves Fred, Daphne and Velma just in time. The team arrives at the cave. At first, it does not look like much, but when Shaggy ends up tripping on a rock and crashing through a revolving door, they see that it is being used. Fred, Daphne and Velma are spooked by a robot bat, and then rescued by the Dynamic Duo. They try to stop Joker and Penguin from escaping, but fail. They notice that Shaggy and Scooby are missing, having been scared into a boat earlier. When they return, Professor Flakey is with them. Flakey tells them that he told the villains that his new invention, a flying suit, was at the Hillside Aircraft Company in Gotham City. He lied, though: It is really at the Gotham Rubber Factory. When everyone gets out of the cave, they find out that the Bat-Copter has been stolen. The Mystery Inc. team heads to Gotham Rubber. The team is fascinated by the balloons for the Gotham City Thanksgiving Day Parade, which is tomorrow. Professor Flakey shows the team his flying suit just as Joker and Penguin arrive. A fight breaks out in the factory involving tires and beach balls. Scooby tries on the flying suit and ends up flying. Scooby learns to control the flying suit just in time for him and Shaggy to be rescued by the Dynamic Duo, and Joker and Penguin to be caught by a balloon that resembles Batman. Joker and Penguin have a falling-out while Penguin accidentally activates the flying suit. Scooby shows off while saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Gallery 60FE0649-74AD-42D9-9B81-5074361B5ED9.jpeg C262B806-6B80-4DE5-A769-5F4C69B5BC11.jpeg C7909E52-8085-4B4E-94C2-D73E735F157D.jpeg 5678F015-2BEA-4778-A2BF-B776903C1AFF.jpeg 46405B67-7C37-4BAB-B024-42ED9FAA5C15.jpeg 3439D8A3-CBA8-45F6-8469-31D203AD9639.jpeg 2ADA2FA2-B8C3-47C7-832F-8C9AC3206933.jpeg 96CC9C4F-2611-4BA1-8122-010E0C0BD5DA.jpeg E0778E49-7A74-47C6-834C-96086B3C6765.jpeg AD5C0AA3-E6D7-452E-B93C-8EEDFFB63311.jpeg External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes Category:The Funtastic Index